Plateau
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Karena kisah mereka bukanlah hamparan datar sebuah lemparan dadu Tuhan. For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. KuroFai.


Dan saya menyerah di prompt ke-25. ahahah. niatnya mau publish langsung sampai prompt ke-50 cuma entah kenapa masuk ke prompt ke-26 kemampuan otak saya mengolah kata seolah lenyap ditelan bumi dan entah kapan akan kembali. Jadi yah... pada akhirnya dipisah jadi 2 part. kalau nanti moodnya kembali pasti saya terusin. Dan oh, ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum 50 sentences challenge-yang pada akhirnya nggak jadi 50, but whatever.

**Warning:** Sho-ai, as expected from KuroFai, though? Dan bahasa saya yang entah kenapa lagi nggak enak dibaca tapi bagaimanapun saya tetep tulis demi rutinitas-demi kualitas tulisan yang (semoga) nggak akan bertambah buruk lebih dari ini. Mungkin bakalan OOC karena tanpa sadar saya suka mengernyitkan alis dan berpikir "am I do it right?" but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** Saya bukan orang-orang yang suka mengatakan cinta dengan bertukar mata alih-alih cincin, jadi jelas saya bukan CLAMP. nuff said.

**

* * *

Plateau**

~a KuroFai 50 Sentences Challenge~

**1. Miracle (Keajaiban)**

Terbiasa hidup dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang spiritualis, Kurogane bisa merasakan datangnya keajaiban—terlepas dari apakah secara personal ia dependen pada hal itu atau tidak, yang sayangnya tidak—dan dapat menandai orang-orang yang dikaruniai keajaiban. Ibunya, sebagai contoh, adalah pengundang keajaiban—terutama dengan _kekkai_-nya. Tomoyo, terlebih lagi, adalah esensi dari kata keajaiban itu sendiri. Karena itu ia bisa mngenali tipe-tipe pembawa keajaiban, dan cukup bosan dengannya.

Di lain pihak, Fai—dengan rambut emas megahnya, senyum briliannya, mata biru indahnya, dan penampilan mencoloknya—bukanlah keajaiban. Mungkin si bocah dan tuan putri menganggapnya begitu, tapi oh, Kurogane tahu lebih baik.

Fai hanyalah sesosok persona penuh ironi keajaiban.

**2. Yell (Bentakan)**

Sekonyol kedengarannya, membentak adalah hobi Kurogane. Ia melakukannya di mana pun, pada siapa pun. Hal itu menenangkannya dari segala tensi yang diciptakan oleh perkelahian dan percobaan pembunuhan yang menjadi kekasih utamanya—kekasih yang sangat merepotkan, sebenarnya. Tapi sungguh, sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadikan bentakannya sebagai penenang dari segala tensi bagi seorang penyihir pirang.

Dengan gaya yang selalu membuat Kurogane sebal, Fai akan melukiskan senyum yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia membutuhkan jatah bentakannya, dan kalau Kurogane tidak menurutinya, ia akan melihat kilatan kelelahan dalam mata biru samudra itu.

Dan dengan itu maka sudah bisa diputuskan, bentakannya membebaskan mereka berdua dari ketegangan yang diberikan oleh perjalanan tanpa batas ini.

Maka dari itu, Kurogane membiarkannya menjadi rutinitas.

**3. Heaven (Surga)**

"Kau percaya surga, Kurogane?" sang vampir tersenyum dari balik gelas wine-nya. Wine yang dingin, dingin, sedingin senyumnya. Lagipula itu bukanlah Red Wine, bukan?

"Jangan bicara soal surga," gumam Kurogane. Produsen Red Wine favorit Fai yang oh, sangat tampan berdiri stoik di ujung ruangan, memberi persediaan makan sesosok monster dengan jiwanya.

"Kau tak percaya, kalau begitu?" Satu gelas habis, tapi Red Wine itu candu—candu yang sangat mengerikan.

Bahu jenjang mengedik singkat. "Hanya tak ingin kesana."

Fai melantunkan sebuah nada singkat, terlalu indah hingga terasa menyedihkan.

"Kenapa?"

Mata semerah Red Wine—terlalu menggiurkan, Fai tak dapat berlama-lama memandanginya—terpaku pada penjelmaan malaikat di hadapannya.

"Karena di surga tak ada vampir yang harus kujaga tetap hidup."

**4. Cherry**

"Kuro-tan, coba ikat batang ceri ini dengan lidahmu!"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Ini tantangan!" Fai mengibaskan tangannya. "Kuro-sama tidak akan menjadi pengecut dan meninggalkan tantangan, kan?"

"Che!" Kesal dibilang pengecut, Kurogane mengambil sebuah ceri dari mangkuk, memakannya sekaligus dengan tangkainya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan lagi tangkai ceri itu dalam keadaan terikat. Kalau dengan melakukan hal mudah nan bodoh itu dapat membungkam mulut sang penyihir, ia akan melakukannya. Dengan kesal ia menyodorkan hasil kreasi lidahnya ke depan hidung si pirang. "Ini. Puas sekarang?"

Mata biru Fai berkilat antusias melihatnya, jemari rampingnya perlahan mengusap perutnya. "Wow... sekarang Mama Fai mengerti kenapa dia hamil!"

Di ruang keluarga, Syaoran tersedak snek cerinya.

**5. Teens (Remaja)**

Satu hal yang selalu Fai jaga dari hubungan Syaoran dan Sakura adalah cinta mereka yang tulus dan murni. Ia hanya ingin cinta mereka tumbuh dengan lembut dan penuh kebahagiaan selama mereka masihlah remaja-remaja polos. Ia hanya ingin cinta mereka bertahan seperti itu selamanya.

"...karena itu, aku tak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang telah memilihkan jalan untuk diriku ini. Kalau memaafkannya... aku pasti akan mendekat lagi."

Tatapan mata Yuuko bicara dengan gamblang. 'Tapi kau tahu kalian berdua terikat takdir'.

Dan Fai tersenyum. Tapi cinta orang dewasa bukan lagi tentang kepolosan dan kelembutan.

**6. Dreamer (Pemimpi)**

"...aku selalu memimpikan seseorang datang dan membawaku pergi..."

"Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk bangun dari mimpimu dan mencari orang itu?"

"Apa saat aku terbangun kau akan ada di sana? Dalam realitasku?"

"...aku tak pernah di mimpimu, Penyihir."

**7. Cat (Kucing)**

Kurogane membenci kucing karena sifat mereka yang selalu mengeong manja untuk menarik perhatian tapi akan segera mencakar ketika ada yang ingin merengkuh dan memeluk mereka. Ia benci karena kucing hanya suka ketika kepalanya dielus—zona amannya—tapi akan mendesis marah saat dielus di perut atau ekornya—zona sensitifnya.

Ia membenci kucing, dan telah sukses mengabaikan meongan manja dari banyak kucing, tapi dengan ajaibnya ia tidak bisa menghindari seekor kucing yang tersesat di ambang dunia paralel. Padahal kucing itu sama seperti kucing yang lainnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap berusaha memeluknya bahkan setelah menerima banyak luka cakar darinya. Ia tidak peduli—mengerikan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi padanya—pada luka-luka cakar itu. Ia akan terus mendekap kucing itu dekat di hatinya sampai kucing itu sadar bahwa dia adalah segalanya bagi Kurogane.

**8. Tokyo**

Fai membenci negeri Tokyo, hal itu tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Banyak orang berpikir alasan kebenciannya bermuara pada fakta bahwa ia kehilangan mata kirinya di negeri itu. Fai biasanya akan tertawa dalam hati saat mengetahui persepsi mayoritas tersebut, karena sungguh, mereka salah besar dalam hal itu. Yang paling ia benci adalah kenyataan bahwa sejak Tokyo ia mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang tak diinginkannya. Parasitisme. Kanibalisme. Sebuah ikatan rantai makanan yang menyebabkannya menjadi tokoh antagonis berdarah dingin yang hanya bergerak melalui insting karnalnya.

Dan yang paling dibencinya adalah sorot mata merah mangsanya yang setia mengkomunikasikan ungkapan tak terverbalkan saat Kurogane tengah melukai dirinya sendiri untuk memberi makan Fai.

Aku bersedia sekarat berulang kali demi menjagamu tetap hidup.

**9. Jam (Selai)**

Negeri Outo adalah negeri yang nyaris mengingatkan Kurogane akan negeri asalnya, Nihon. Pohon sakura, hakama, dan sake, semua itu menimbulkan nostalgianya. Ia sering terbawa suasana melankoli hingga terkadang ia mengira bahwa dirinya telah kembali ke kampung halamannya. Satu-satunya hal yang mengembalikan kesadarannya ke kenyataan yang ada di masa kini hanyalah suara ringan sang penyihir idiot yang dibarengi dengan bau manis yang semakin kentara—hasil 'penghancuran dapur' si pirang, tentu saja. Di negerinya tak ada penyihir pirang, juga tak ada makanan manis selain permen.

"Kuro-puppy, sarapan untuk anjing baik sudah siap~" suara itu akan mengingatkannya setiap pagi. Lalu setelah sedikit gerutuan kesal terlontar, ia akan mengambil apa pun racun manis yang si pirang buat untuknya. Kali ini roti selai stroberi. Kurogane tertawa getir dalam hati. Selai stroberi menguarkan rasa asam dari kenyataan menyedihkan bahwa ia berada jauh dari rumahnya, tapi disisi lain juga menyiratkan rasa manis tentang apa yang ia miliki di kenyataannya, di ambang dunia paralel yang tidak menentu ini.

Mungkin karena itu juga ia refleks menarik si pirang ke pangkuannya dan melingarkan sebelah tangannya longgar di pinggang pemuda langsing itu, mencegahnya beranjak. Pemuda itu juga adalah salah satu hal manis—sekaligus asam—yang ia miliki di perjalan tanpa batas waktunya. Seperti selai stroberi, ketidakpastian akan masa depan mereka menyiratkan rasa asam di hati Kurogane tiap memikirkannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengingkari rasa syukur atas rasa manis yang ia terima sekarang ini, dalam hubungan yang rapuh ini.

"Coba lihat siapa yang sedang ingin bermesraan~"

"...salahkan selai stroberi ini."

**10. Undo (Membatalkan)**

Saat didesak oleh keadaan, Kurogane selalu membiarkan hatinya yang mengambil keputusan—dan persetan dengan logika, itu bisa diatur belakangan. Ia tahu ada risiko di balik setiap keputusan, tapi ia mempercayai hatinya. Sama seperti saat hatinya memerintahkannya untuk menyelamatkan Fai. Ia tahu keinginan egoisnya belum tentu dapat diterima oleh sang setengah penyihir yang tengah sekarat dalam rengkuhan tangannya, dan ia sudah memperkirakan hal yang mungkin terjadi. Tak ada jalan kembali untuk membatalkan permohonannya pada sang penyihir dimensi, dan ia pun tak berniat untuk melakukannya.

"Selamat pagi, _Kurogane_."

Ia sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau pengaruh pada hatinya akan jadi semenyakitkan ini.

**11. Smile (Senyuman)**

Awalnya Kurogane tak pernah tahu—dan tak pernah habis pikir—mengenai alasannya selalu mementingkan Fai dibanding yang lainnya. Mungkin karena Fai adalah orang yang sama-sama dewasa sepertinya dalam kelompok mereka—terlepas dari kedewasaan mentalnya yang akan membuat anak umur 5 tahun merasa senang. Mungkin karena si bocah dan tuan putrinya sudah terlalu dekat hingga tak ada celah untuknya membantu mereka. Mungkin karena si manjuu selalu memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai figur orangtua. Meskipun begitu, tetap tak masuk akal bagi Kurogane untuk mengorbankan nyaris segalanya—pedangnya, darahnya, bahkan tubuhnya!—demi menyelamatkan seorang penyihir yang terus berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya ia menyadari alasannya saat mereka tiba di Nihon, saat Kurogane terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya setelah operasi penyambungan tangan yang melelahkan. Seharusnya ia istirahat, ia tahu, tapi anastesi yang diberikan saat operasi sudah dengan sukses menghabiskan jatah waktu tidurnya. Jadi disinilah ia, terjaga dan memikirkan hal-hal trivial sambil memandangi wajah tidur pemuda pirang di sampingnya—lembut, tenang, abadi—yang terlelap dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya, jemari bertautan lembut dengan Kurogane.

Senyum itulah tujuan utama Kurogane mengorbankan banyak hal, dan ia akan mengorbankan lebih banyak lagi untuk mempertahankan senyum itu hanya bagi dirinya seorang.

**12. Way (Cara)**

Saat salah satu dari orang dewasa yang menemani perjalannya mempunyai masalah, Syaoran tak pernah ikut campur. Ia akan diam di balik bayangan ruangan dan akan menangkap Mokona yang melompat cemas ke arah mereka. Mokona akan menatapnya khawatir, tapi ia akan mengangguk mantap dan membawa makhluk itu keluar ruangan dalam kesunyian.

Ia tahu saat salah satu dari mereka mempunyai masalah, yang lainnya akan menyelesaikannya—bukan, hanya mereka yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Ia hanya akan mengeluarkan pendapat sekali waktu ketika menurutnya perdebatan mereka sedikit lebih alot dari biasanya, tapi akan segera menutup mulutnya ketika si penyihir pirang mengeluarkan senyum keibuannya atau saat ninja panutannya menguarkan gestur kebapakannya yang sama-sama mengisyaratkan agar ia menyingkir dari masalah pribadi mereka.

Syaoran takkan marah karena dirinya selalu dikira anak-anak—walaupun sekarang ia sudah hampir 18 tahun—dan disingkirkan dari masalah kedua figur orangtuanya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum kepada Fai dan mengangguk singkat kepada Kurogane. Ia percaya pada kedua orang dewasa itu. Ia tahu ia akan membuka pintu dapur keesokan harinya dan menemukan kedua orang yang berharga baginya duduk berdampingan di meja makan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya dalam cara mereka masing-masing, jemari bertautan di bawah meja. Ia percaya itu.

Lagipula, ia sadar orang dewasa mempunyai cara mereka sendiri dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

**13. Season (Musim)**

Fai selalu terserang dilema saat musim dingin datang—terutama yang bersalju. Hawa dingin dan butiran salju yang menerpa tubuhnya selalu membawanya menuju ruangan sempit nostalgia masa lalunya. Dan dari situ ia hanya akan menemukan darah dan kematian. Dan ia sangat membencinya.

Tapi belakangan ini—terutama setelah dirinya menetap di Nihon—ia mulai merasa musim dingin adalah musim favoritnya. Karena pada musim itu seorang ninja akan tanpa kata mendekapnya dan menghujaninya dengan perbuatan-perbuatan indah yang tidak hanya berhasil mendistraksinya dari kenangan buruknya, tapi juga membuatnya bersyukur dalam limpahan kebahagiaan.

"Jangan lari..." dan Kurogane akan berkata. _Jangan lari dariku_.

Oh, ya. Fai memang terserang dilema karena Tuan Ninja ini sukses membuatnya meleleh dalam pelukannya, dan musim dingin tak pernah lagi sedingin yang ia ingat karenanya.

"Tidak pernah darimu, Kuro-sama. Tidak pernah darimu."

**14. Wing (Sayap)**

Retrospeksi ada dalam introspeksi, rekoleksi memori dalam kepingan bulu sayap. Dalam setiap bulu sayap terdapat retrospeksi, bukan hanya milik Sakura.

Tetapi juga milik Fai.

Karena itu Fai enggan melepaskan tato Phoenix-nya. Karena itu kudan miliknya mengambil perwujudan burung. Karena di dalam sayap-sayap itu tersimpan retrospeksinya, kenangan yang senantiasa ia simpan dekat di hatinya.

Retrospeksi yang terus membuatnya mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri untuk terus berlari.

**15. Truth (Kebenaran)**

Apapun tuduhan Kurogane, Fai bukanlah pembohong. Ia hanya menyuarakan kebenaran yang tersirat, tapi tidak pernah berbohong.

"Aku tak bisa mati." Aku tak boleh mati.

"Aku hanya pernah sebentar belajar sihir." Sisanya terus berkembang secara alamiah.

"Aku membencimu." Tolong jangan berkorban demi aku.

"Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan nyawaku lagi." Karena aku akan bertahan hidup demi cintaku.

Ia tdak pernah berbohong. Sungguh.

**16. Help (Bantuan)**

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kurogane?"

Sayatan pisau merobek kulit, sayatan merobek garis batas.

"Bantu aku mewujudkan keegoisanku."

Dan senyum Fai menyayat hatinya.

**17. Collection (Koleksi)**

Selain bulu sayap kenangannya, tanpa diketahui siapa pun, Sakura juga gemar mengkoleksi gestur-gestur remeh namun penting yang teman seperjalanannya lakukan. Walaupun dominasi perhatiannya adalah gestur-gestur Syaoran, tapi ia juga mau tak mau menemukan gestur rahasia dari kedua figur orangtuanya. Ia mengerti privasi, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia menyimpannya dalam ingatannya. Seperti cara Fai tersenyum tulus pada Kurogane, kedikan tubuh singkat Kurogane saat ia melihat Fai dalam bahaya, cara Fai mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Kurogane saat ia kira tak ada yang melihat, cara mereka berdua selalu terjaga sampai larut malam hanya untuk bicara dalam intimasi pribadi, dan banyak yang lainnya.

Ia akan terus menyimpannya untuk mereka supaya jika suatu saat salah satu dari mereka kehilangan pegangan atas hubungan mereka, ia bisa menunjukkan pada mereka kalau selamanya gestur mereka takkan pernah lenyap dari hubungan mereka.

**18. Lie (Kebohongan)**

Kurogane bukan pembohong. Ia bukan pembohong seperti Fai. Ia benci pembohong. Tapi ada kalanya ia harus melakukannya, pada Fai, demi Fai.

Saat seperti itu biasanya ia akan merasa sangat bersalah, terutama pada Fai, terutama jika Fai. Ia akan mendekap erat kekasihnya dan memberinya cinta yang lembut—Fai bisa saja meledeknya keesokan paginya, tapi tak pernah ia lakukan. Ia akan diam dan mengamati kekasihnya, apa pun yang harus dilakukan demi terwakilkannya permintaan maaf yang tak terucapkan.

Ia tahu Fai tahu saat ia berbohong—karena seperti dirinya bisa melihat segala kebohongan Fai, pria itu pun bisa melihat kebohongannya sejelas dirinya—tapi tak pernah mengutarakannya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum lembut dan mengusap Kurogane, memberinya reasuransi bahwa ia takkan marah, bahwa Kurogane telah dimaafkan, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Fai tidak pernah menyinggung apa pun. Ia hanya akan tersenyum syahdu di akhir irama percintaan mereka dan bertanya hal yang sama.

"Demi aku?" Semua kebohongan ini demi diriku?

Kurogane tahu ia tak perlu memverbalkan jawaban, mereka berdua tak terlalu percaya pada kemampuan linguistik mereka. Ia hanya menciumi pria pirangnya dan makin mendekapnya erat.

Selalu demi dirimu.

**19. Brother (Saudara Lelaki)**

"Kalau Fai masih hidup, siapa yang akan kau cintai, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dari bahu penyihirnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Fai mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Fai dan aku adalah kembar identik, jarang ada yang bisa membedakan kami, dan sifat periangku itu sebenarnya kucontoh dari Fai, kau tahu." Kurogane tiba-tiba merasakan Fai gemetar di pelukannya. "Kupikir... kalau Fai masih hidup dan dia memiliki sifat ceria yang sering kutampilkan... mungkin kau akan lebih memilih..."

"Dirimu," Kurogane memotong. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Ia mengencangkan pelukannya, memberi penekanan pada maksud ucapannya. "Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang mati."

"Tapi misalkan..."

"Aku tidak suka pemisalan yang jelas tidak akan terjadi pada kita," potongnya lagi. "Kau yang bersamaku, bukan Fai. Jadi tutup mulutmu."

Kekasihnya tersenyum. "Apakah aku bodoh karena cemburu pada saudaraku yang telah tiada, Kuro-sama?"

"Ya," jawab Kurogane segera. "Kau tahu hal itu yang membuatmu di sini sekarang bersamaku, bukan keceriaan palsu itu..."

**20. Caramel**

"Terlalu manis."

Fai menelengkan kepalanya. "Cake karamelnya?"

Kurogane mengangguk. Dan dirimu juga.

"Tapi aku tahu, kau menyukainya, kan?" Fai mencolek karamel yang tersesat di ujung bibir Kurogane dan memakannya.

Kurogane terdiam. Dan dirimu juga.

**21. Letter (Surat)**

Kuro-sama,

Apa kau tahu udara banyak terikat di tanah?

Aku adalah salah satunya.

Selamat Hari Jadi yang ke-5, Kuro-wan!

Salam sayang,

Penyihir idiotmu.

**22. Chapter (Bab)**

"Kuro-rin, kalau kisah kita dibukukan, kira-kira kita akan bertemu di bab berapa?"

"Pertama, halaman pertama."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini kisah _kita_, dan aku tidak peduli pada kisah yang bukan _kita_."

**23. Understand (Mengerti)**

Fai tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti kenapa dirinya dan Kurogane bisa memahami satu sama lain lebih baik tanpa pernyataan lisan, seperti bagaimana ia tahu setiap makna dari intensitas mata merah sang ninja, setiap makna di balik ekspresinya, setiap makna di balik gerakannya.

Karena itu, saat guguk pribadinya itu merengkuhnya dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya, ia tahu pria bermata merah itu tengah membutuhkan rasa aman darinya.

"Sesuatu meresahkanmu, Kuro-chan?"

"Kudengar tadi ada bangsawan negeri tetangga yang berusaha menciummu."

Fai menegang, tapi ia tersenyum. "Bukan masalah besar, Kuro-sama. Aku dengan mudah mengatasinya."

Kurogane hanya terdiam dan mengamatinya. Fai mengerti kalau Kurogane tahu yang diucapkannya barusan hanyalah reasuransi palsu, bahwa dirinya tidak menganggap itu sebagai masalah kecil, bahwa ia tidak suka disentuh oleh pria selain pria yang sekarang ini mendekapnya.

Dan dari cara Kurogane meninggalkan jejak lembut di setiap inci tubuhnya saat dengan perlahan ia direbahkan di atas futon mereka, Fai tahu apa yang dikomunikasikan oleh kekasihnya.

Persetan dengan orang itu.

Hal itu adalah masalah besar dan kau mengerti itu.

Dan ya, Fai memang mengerti sejelas Kurogane mengerti.

**24. Remember (Ingat)**

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tak bisa mengingatku, Kuro-rinta," ujar Fai sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang ninja. "Seperti Sakura dan Syaoran. Kurasa aku takkan bisa setegar Syaoran."

"Mudah," jawab Kurogane. "Tinggalkan aku."

"Jangan seenaknya! Kau kira itu mudah?" Fai pelak protes.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan?" Kurogane mendesah berat, lelah bahkan saat topik baru dimulai. "Bahwa kau pasti bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi? Hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Jahat!" Fai tiba-tiba terisak pelan, walau tak ada tanda untuk menangis. "Kau tahu aku akan mati kalau sampai melakukannya."

"Kau berlebihan," Kurogane berdecak meremehkan. "Jika aku sampai bisa melupakanmu, itu menjadi bukti bahwa cinta kita dari awal tidak sebegitu hebatnya."

Fai merengut, kali ini terlihat tersinggung. "Jadi kau mau bilang cinta Sakura pada Syaoran tidak sebegitu hebatnya?"

"Yang ingin kukatakan hanyalah," Kurogane kembali mendesah pelan sebelum memandang lurus ke arah penyihir rapuh di hadapannya, serius dan penuh determinasi. "aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

**25. Homeland (Kampung halaman)**

"Pembayaran yang kuminta untuk menyelamatkan Fai-san, Kurogane-san," Watanuki berujar kalem. Hilang sudah semua kesan yang pernah muncul darinya saat pertama mereka bertemu. "adalah kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk kembali pulang."

Mata merah Kurogane melebar. "Pulang... maksudmu?"

"Kau takkan bisa pulang ke kampung halamanmu di Nihon, tentu saja," tegas Watanuki, mulai merasakan simpati dan rasa bersalah dari kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya, merenggut rumah seseorang demi sebuah pertolongan.

Setelah mendengar hal itu Watanuki mendengar Kurogane menghembuskan nafas yang ternyata sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia segera mengubur wajahnya di dada Fai yang berlumuran darah—dingin dan nyaris terenggut dari tangan fana Kurogane, tapi ia tak mau menyerah tentang hal itu.

"Syukurlah..." gumam Kurogane, cukup keras untuk didengar Watanuki tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membuat pemilik toko baru itu mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kurogane-san?" Watanuki memanggil tak yakin.

"Kukira aku... tak boleh kembali kepadanya..." gumam Kurogane lagi, makin mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh lemah di tangannya.

Watanuki tersenyum penuh afeksi. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal sekejam itu?

~TBC (Bukan penyakit, bukan. oh, tapi mungkin juga ini salah satu penyakit baru akibat kemalasan)~

* * *

**A/N:** Saya entah kenapa lagi mood sarkastis. nggak ada hubungannya, cuma pengen bilang. Dan ya, mau ambil poling. Kira-kira ada yang mau baca part 2-nya? kalau ada yang mau saya publish-begitu kemampuan sastra saya kembali-kalau nggak ada bakal saya lapor ke infantrum kalau saya selesai sampai di 25. it's up to you, humble readers. =)

Dan FFn ngajak berantem saya karena nggak mau nurutin editan saya. I'm just going to die, don't mind me. #banghead

Review mungkin bisa membantu saya mendapatkan ide buat 25 prompt sisanya. Blame my laziness, but still, review is always an energizer for author.


End file.
